


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Episode Related, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Are you sure you don't mind?” Catarina asked once more, even as she was standing half in and half out of Magnus' loft.“Even if I wasn't,” Magnus said with a smile as he turned to look over his shoulder. “I'm positive Alec is. Go. Rest. Its been a a rough few days for you, my dear and you deserve a break.” He added with a hug to his friend.





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x02.

“Are you sure you don't mind?” Catarina asked once more, even as she was standing half in and half out of Magnus' loft. 

“Even if I wasn't,” Magnus said with a smile as he turned to look over his shoulder. “I'm positive Alec is. Go. Rest. Its been a a rough few days for you, my dear and you deserve a break.” He added with a hug to his friend.

“We've all had a trying few days, Magnus.” Catarina said with a grim smile. “But, I am all for some free babysitting. I'll drop by first thing in the morning to-”

“Take the day!” Alec called from the other room, interrupting the pair. “Um, I mean, if that's okay with you. Madzie's good here, right Madz?” He asked the little girl, grinning when she eagerly, and without hesitation, agreed with him.

“You sure you know what you've gotten yourself into, Magnus?” Catarina asked the other warlock with a grin. “This ones gonna be asking for a few of his own before too long. That is, if he doesn't try and steal mine first!” She called loudly into the other room and if Magnus had been looking, he would have seen Alec's cheeks darken at Catarina's words. Luckily he wasn't facing Alec so he missed it. Catarina, however, left with a grin on her face a little unsettling for Magnus' liking.

“So, my dears, what would you like to do this evening?” Magnus asked as he made his way back into the living room where he'd left Alec and Madzie some minutes before.

“I'm down with whatever Madzie wants to do. I cleared my whole schedule for tomorrow just so I could spend time with my favorite little warlock!” Alec laughed at the putout look on Magnus' face even as Madzie giggled in his ear.

“Well. I can see that I am no longer wanted.” Magnus said with an over exaggerated sigh. He turned to leave but found himself frozen in place by a wisp of purple magic. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at Madzie. “Sweetpea?”

“Please don't leave. Alec loves you mostest, Magnus! I promise!” Madzie exclaimed, eyes wide as if she were afraid Magnus might actually leave.

“Oh, sweetheart, Magnus wasn't actually going to leave.” Alec explained. “He just likes to pretend he's doing something to see how I'll react to it. He likes being the center of my attention.” The Shadowhunter said with a wink in Magnus' direction.

“Alexander is right, darling. I would never leave you.” Magnus swore as he dropped down onto the floor beside the two most important people in his life.

“You promise?” Madzie asked and Magnus felt his four hundred year old heart break just a little.

“We both do, Madzie. We will never leave you and if something happens and we do get separated, just know that Magnus and I? We will move Heaven and Earth to get back to you.” Alec promised her fiercely and Magnus felt the promise down to his bones.

“I love you, Alec,” Madzie said as she surged up to hug Alec before turning to do the same to Magnus. “I love you, Magnus.” She finished and both men knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would do whatever to took to keep her safe.

“Now, how about a movie?” Magnus suggested as he cleared his throat and tried to subtly wipe at his eyes. “I've got all the latest and the greatest movies and whatever my little Sweetpea wants, she shall have!” Both men laughed as the little girl that had stolen their hearts started listing movie after movie that she wanted to watch, each one sounding just as important to her at the one before.

“How about we pick one to watch right now and tomorrow we can sit down and make a list of all the movies you want to see and we'll ask Catarina about making movie night a weekly thing so we can take our time and spend as much time together as possible?” Alec asked Madzie. 

“Yes, please!” Madzie agreed eagerly and Alec grinned.

“Its settled then! Now, for tonights movie how about we watch...” Magnus trailed off as he waited for Madzie to decide.

“Frozen!” Madzie exclaimed and with a snap of his fingers, Magnus had the movie going within seconds.

“Wait.” Alec said as the intro queued up. “Isn't this the one Cat warned us about?” He asked, turning to eye the tv with trepidation.

“Its a harmless Disney movie, Alexander, how bad can it be?” Magnus asked with a scoff, grinning when Madzie curled up in his lap.

“Right. Harmless.” Alec said dryly. He really hoped they didn't regret this.

Of course they regretted it.

Catarina could do nothing more than laugh at the two men, completely out of their element, when she arrived to pick up Madzie later the next day.

“I did warn you.” She said to them as they continued to chase multiple little snowmen that Madzie had created by the dozens around the loft. 

“Hey, Alexander?” Cat heard Magnus call out just before she portaled out. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” Alec's resounding groan could be heard well across town even as Catarina and Madzie stepped out of the portal.

“I take it you had a good time with Magnus and Alec?” Cat asked Madzie as she helped the little girl remove he coat.

“Uh huh!” Madzie exclaimed. “Did you know that Alec and Magnus love me?” She asked, looking up curiously at the older woman.

“What? Well of course I did!” Catarina said happily. “And I take it you love them too?”

“Uh huh! And they promised to always be here and to never leave me.” Madzie added quietly.

“Oh, sweetheart, I don't doubt that one bit.” Cat said as she hugged the little girl tight. “Now, how about dinner? How do chicken nuggets sound?” She asked, laughing outright at the pure happiness radiating off of Madzie. Maybe it had to do with the chicken nuggets and maybe, just maybe, it had to do with a warlock and a Shadowhunter across town in a loft filled to the brim with little snowmen. Or, because she deserved it, just maybe it was both.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are all awesome. Thank you for the comments and kudos on the last part! Next part will be up on the 27th! :)


End file.
